The inventive subject matter relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having bit line expanding islands capable of reliably expanding and connecting bit lines.
With the rapid increase in the integration of semiconductor devices and the rapid decrease in a design rule of semiconductor devices, it has been important to secure sufficient process margins of bit lines. Although a plurality of bit lines are generally expanded in parallel to have the same widths, taps having wider widths than other regions of the plurality of bit lines may be further formed. However, because the taps are formed on the same layer as the plurality of bit lines, the taps may possibly obstruct the uniform formation of the plurality of bit lines.